A March Warden's Musings
by sheraiah
Summary: Haldir reflects on two points in time during his friendship with Legolas as he watches the Fellowship leave Lothlorien.


A/N: I'm aware that according to book canon Legolas had never been to Lothlorien prior to LOTR, however I couldn't resist. This is one of the very few departures from canon that I allow myself.

Haldir watched the elfling notch an arrow and sight on his target. The little one's form and aim were amazingly good for one so young. Haldir knew that he was a better than average teacher, having taught his younger brother and others since, but this elfling was a natural with a bow and would eventually be better even than Haldir himself. He made a slight correction in the young one's stance.

"Release." At Haldir's command the arrow flew, striking the target dead center. The elfling stared for a moment, and then began to jump up and down with excitement.

"I did it! I did it, Haldir!" The little one's face was flushed with triumph and he wore a broad grin.

"Well done, Legolas. Now go get your arrow and see if you can do it again." Haldir watched the elfling scamper across the distance to the target. He had helped his elder brother raise their youngest brother after the death of their parents, so caring for a young one was not unfamiliar to him but he had been surprised when Legolas' Naneth's sister had requested that he help tend the elfling. Not that he would have refused; one did not lightly refuse Nimendis anything, particularly when she was already overly fond of reminding one in public that she used to change their baby clouts.

Nimendis had a spouse, who got along well with her nephew, but Cirthion was a scholar, and although he was a capable warrior when necessary, he had no love for more than the bare minimum of practice needed to keep his skills intact. So Haldir was the logical choice for a tutor. He was above average in his skill, used to dealing with younglings and patient to a fault with them, and currently on leave from his duties on the border. In truth, Haldir did not mind. His brother, Rúmil, was grown and had been a warrior for some time and Haldir found that he missed the time he had spent teaching him.

The elfling raced back to his side, having retrieved his arrow. Haldir smiled slightly. Legolas was an easy child to love. He was bright, demonstrative with his affections, and could charm the bark off of trees when he wished to. Earnest in his desire to learn, he threw himself wholeheartedly into any lesson Haldir set him, especially if those lessons included archery, the elfling's favorite activity. He did have a temper that was fearsome when roused, but it seldom surfaced. Wood elf to the core in spite of his mixed Silvan and Sindar heritage, the little prince was almost universally loved and cosseted by those he met. He reminded Haldir sharply of his mother, who Haldir had known quite well. Legolas took up his position once more, notching the arrow again and sighting.

"Release." Once more, the arrow flew true. Haldir scooped the elfling up and swung him around over his head while Legolas shrieked with joy. "You are going to be the finest archer in Arda one day, pen neth," he stated, setting the elfling on his feet.

"Better than you, Haldir?" Legolas' eyes were wide at the thought. Haldir stifled a chuckle at the hero-worship he saw in the elfling's face.

"Yes, better than me and I will rejoice to see it," he replied, hugging the little elf. Legolas returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Haldir's waist. "I believe that is enough for one day," Haldir stated, taking the small quiver from his charge's back. Legolas made disappointed noises, but was soon distracted by the mention of warm honey cakes from Nimendis' kitchen.

Haldir accompanied Legolas to his aunt's talan, the elfling beside him, chattering about this and that. Nimendis met them at the top of the ladder, and was treated to a rapid and full recounting of the day's events. Haldir and Nimendis barely repressed chuckles at the elfling's impressions of the day's events. Legolas was soon settled with his cakes and his set of carved wooden animals and barely stirred himself to wave goodbye when Haldir took his leave. Nimendis saw him to the entrance, touching his arm to stop him just before he left.

"Thank you for doing this, Haldir. I know that you probably have other things that you wished to do on your leave, but it means the world to him, and to us." Nimendis graced him with one of her rare, full smiles.

"It is no hardship, believe me. He is endearing, and a natural archer." He looked her full in the eye, "Nimendis, he will be far better with a bow than any I have ever seen. It is as natural to him as breathing. He is already hitting the center ring of the target eight shots out of ten, and three of those are dead center." He saw the comprehension hit her.

"He is but a babe still! How can he be doing that?" She clearly was not prepared to think of her nephew as anything but an infant. Haldir fixed her with a stern stare, not an easy thing with a lady as formidable as Nimendis.

"Babe or not, he is doing it and since he is, it is best to continue to train him else he will do it on his own and get hurt. Nimendis, I know that you still see him as a babe in arms, but he is growing and you cannot stop that. Nor can you protect him as if he was a babe. These are skills that he will need, whether or not you like to think of that." He saw her wince, and then she nodded.

"You are right, I know. Forgive me, Haldir, but I still see you as a babe at times so how can I not see him that way? I also see Valilis in him, which does not help matters." She darted a look back into the talan at the subject of their discussion, but Legolas was occupied with his toys.

"Yet, it is impossible not to see his sire in him as well," Haldir pointed out with a slight smile. That brought a reluctant grin to her face.

"Aye, he is every bit as stubborn as Thranduil." She seemed to shake herself out of the past. "We will see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, the same time as today. He should rest well tonight; he has been very busy today." He arched a brow at her and she laughed.

"More likely you will rest well tonight, Haldir. Good night." She turned back to her nephew and Haldir set off for the bathing pools.

Haldir shook himself out of his memories with a start. He had escorted Legolas and his odd assortment of companions to his lord and lady and was now on leave from his duties. Still, he could not walk away just yet. He had bathed and changed clothing before making his way to the area he knew the visitors to be quartered in, giving them time to bathe as well as fill their bellies.

The look in Legolas' eyes haunted him. He had not seen that lost, bewildered look since Thranduil had been wounded by the ring wraith and that concerned him greatly. Legolas had refused to speak of what had befallen them, and Haldir had managed to piece together very little from the conversations of the others. As he neared the grove the guests occupied, he slowed, his steps becoming stealthier. He had no wish to disturb anyone that might be sleeping, but he wanted to try to speak with Legolas again. Behind him, he could hear the lament being sung for the Istari and he frowned. That was part of the puzzle, certainly, but not the whole of it, he was sure. Through the trees, he could see Legolas crossing the grove, a pitcher carried in his hands. The prince stopped, listening.

"A lament for Gandalf," he commented softly to his companions.

"What do they say?" one of the periannath asked.

"I have not the heart to tell it," Legolas replied, his eyes dark with grief, "For me the grief is still too near." He moved to the far side of the grove, handing the pitcher to the man, Aragorn. The periannath continued their discussion, one of them even attempting to do a verse about Gandalf's fireworks. Haldir thought it not a bad effort for a mortal, but the perian evidently did not agree and soon subsided.

Legolas had moved to the far side of the glade that he and his companions were settled in. He vaulted into the limbs of a large tree and disappeared from sight. Haldir skirted the edge of the glade, remaining out of sight of its occupants, and followed the Mirkwood elf.

It was not easy to track any elf, even for another elf, but it was especially difficult if that elf was traveling aloft through the trees and did not particularly wish to be found. Haldir persisted, and after a good bit of time and having to backtrack three times, he located his younger friend beside a secluded spring at the edge of the city. He abandoned stealth, knowing that Legolas would detect him sooner rather than later. Sure enough, he caught the slight tilt of the woodland prince's head and the minute stiffening of his back. Haldir sighed, and then dropped down by Legolas' side.

"Isolating yourself is not the solution, Legolas," his erstwhile mentor stated, laying a comforting hand on the prince's shoulder. The younger elf sighed and shook his head.

"I am not trying to isolate myself, mellon-nin, at least not from everyone. I merely needed time to think," Legolas replied, his soft voice scarcely audible over the bubbling of the spring.

"Time away from your unusual companions or from the overprotective affections of your aunt?" Haldir asked, his voice laced with humor at the last. A reluctant laugh escaped his companion.

"The latter, although it should shame me to admit it." The prince met his friend's eyes finally. "Haldir, I know that Nimendis loves me, but I cannot turn aside from my responsibilities or my oaths simply to keep from distressing her. She always looks at me and sees Naneth instead of the warrior that I am."

"She has asked you to turn aside already?" Haldir was shocked that Nimendis had allowed her emotions to rule her reason. Legolas nodded.

"And I cannot; I will not. I have told her this, but she heeds me not so it is best that I avoid her until she has had time to think and take counsel. Haldir, I truly do not wish to cause her pain any more than I wish to cause my Adar pain, but I must do this. Everything depends on Frodo carrying out his task. He is not a warrior, for all his courage. He needs defenders; he needs his friends, now more than ever. I know not how we will do this without Mithrandir, but we must try or all will be lost." Legolas fell silent, staring broodingly into the water before them. Haldir said nothing for several long minutes, taking in the impassioned speech by his usually quiet friend.

"For what it is worth, you have my support," the March Warden squeezed the lean shoulder his hand lay on, "and my approval. You have thought this through; you are not underestimating the risk. You know that you are almost certain not to survive this. I do not think that I have ever been more proud of the warrior I once taught than I am in this moment." Legolas' eyes locked onto his, the blue-gray orbs widening in disbelief, and then tearing in mingled joy and pain.

"Thank you, my friend. You, like my Adar, understand why this must be."

"I do," Haldir replied, his own eyes suspiciously damp. "Only please swear to me that you will be as careful as you are able. I would that we meet again on this side of the sea."

"I agree, my friend," Legolas replied, clasping Haldir's shoulder in return. "So you must make the same promise to me. We both know that Dol Goldur will not be passive if Mordor rises."

"Agreed," Haldir replied, pulling his younger friend into a brother's embrace. The two passed the remainder of the evening in deep conversation, Legolas relaying his account of his travels and his fears for the rest of his chosen road and Haldir listening and offering advice or comforting words as needed.

He was somewhat surprised to hear Legolas' views on his companions. Estel he had met several times and found to be honest and trustworthy and it was clear that Legolas regarded him as a brother in all but blood. The man of Gondor, Boromir, made him wary, although he could not have said why and it was small comfort to hear Legolas echo that sentiment, albeit tempered by the prince's observation of the human's affection for the periannath. The periannath or hobbits as Legolas informed him they preferred to be called, elicited different reactions from the prince. Frodo, the Ring Bearer, was spoken of with deep respect and concern, Samwise Gamgee with much affection and respect, and the youngest two, Meriadoc and Peregrine with deep affection and amusement. The dwarf, he was surprised to find, had won Legolas' respect and it seemed that there was a budding friendship between the two.

War made for strange friendships indeed, Haldir thought several days later as he watched the boats bearing the odd fellowship disappear down the river. Watching the face of Lady Galadriel as she gazed after the boats, he only hoped that it was enough to see all of them through the trials to come.


End file.
